


The Aftermath of Synthia Naip

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [35]
Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Gen, References to Drugs, Team as Family, X-Factor: Prisoner of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Short tribute to one of the most bizarre X-Factor storylines.
Series: X-Men Shorties [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255247
Kudos: 10





	The Aftermath of Synthia Naip

Bobby jerks awake from a nap to see Scott and Warren fussing over Hank, who looks even more disoriented than Bobby feels. "And then when I looked back," Hank is saying, "she had turned into a beautiful crystal."

"What's he talking about?" Bobby mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Methamphetamines," Warren says. "Go back to sleep."

Jean walks in carrying Hank's Periodic Table mug. "Here, Hank," she says, setting the mug on the counter beside him. "I made you some cocoa."

"Jean," Scott points out, "he just experienced a possible alien abduction."

"And I just made cocoa," she says. 

“Thank you, Jean,” Hank says, blowing on the hot cocoa to help it cool. 

“Let’s start from the beginning,” Warren says, perching on the arm of the sofa. “You got hit in the head. With a brick?”

“What color brick?” Bobby asks. 

“Go back to sleep, Bobby,” Warren says again. 


End file.
